Bad Things
by luxerrie
Summary: Dan ketika adrenalin itu memberikan stimulus pada pusat koordinasi tubuhmu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jahat dari semua ini, apakah kau akan dengan sukarela mengikutinya—seperti sebuah budak dari setan yang orang-orang sebut sebagai Cinta? Story #1: JohnSol slight!JohnTen


**Bad Things**

 _Storyline by Luxerrie_

 **Starring:**

 **J** ohnny **S** eo **(NCT's J** ohnny **)**

 **J** i **H** ansol **(NCT's H** ansol **)**

 **C** hittaphon **L** eechaiyapornkul **(NCT's T** en **)**

 **Romance, Alternative Universe**

 **T – Oneshoot**

 **Standard disclaimer applied**

.

Dari balik _counter_ dapur apartemen sederhana milikku, mataku tidak pernah lepas barang satu detik pun untuk merekam apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Hansol di ruang tengah sana. Bersama tumpukan buku-buku bacaan tebal sebagai referensinya untuk mengerjakan proposal penelitian, laki-laki dengan rambut yang selevel warnanya dengan biji jagung itu misuh-misuh, mengumpat pada segala hal yang bisa dia sumpah-serapahi.

Sambil menunggu mesin espressoku menyelesaikan tugasnya, aku berpikir dengan kening yang mengerut begitu dalam. Sebenarnya apa yang mengisi kepala laki-laki itu hingga bisa-bisanya berpikiran untuk mengacau di apartemenku di hari Minggu yang sepagi ini bersama bertumpuk-tumpuk proposal yang harus selesai di Senin pagi.

"Santai saja, sayang."

Sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba yang melingkari perut tak berkain milikku membuatku sadar dari segala lamunanku tentang laki-laki dengan merk Ji Hansol itu. Kecupan seringan kupu-kupu itu bisa aku rasakan pada tiap inchi punggungku yang sedari tadi diterpa angin dari pendingin ruangan yang sudah menyala sepagi ini.

"Jangan menatap Hansol dengan pandangan setajam itu, kau bisa saja melubangi kepala kosongnya jika terus menatapnya seperti itu, John." Nada suara yang selembut dawai itu membuatku sadar dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi saat ini, di hari ini, pada tempat ini.

Aku membalikkan punggungku untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas si pelaku yang memberi ciuman kupu-kupu pada sepanjang garis tulang belakangku itu. Lalu aku mendapatinya. Tubuh dari sesosok laki-laki yang tidak pernah lebih tinggi dariku dengan senyuman semanis panekuk bertoping madu yang kini berdiri tegap menghadapku dengan penampilan berantakan khas seseorang yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Tapi apa itu? Laki-laki dengan senyuman semanis panekuk bertoping madu itu memakai kemeja hitam yang semalam aku pakai.

Aku mendengar suara lain yang berdehem, yang sekaligus mengganggu acara saling menatap antara aku dan laki-laki dengan senyuman semanis panekuk bertoping madu itu—singkatnya sebut saja laki-laki itu Ten.

"Maaf karena sudah mengganggu kalian, ya, John, Ten. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau saat ini kalian sedang dalam suasana _sangat tidak ingin diganggu_ oleh siapa pun. Termasuk aku, seseorang yang mengemis bantuan untuk proposal penelitiannya." Dari ruang tengah aku dapat melihat Hansol yang sibuk membolak-baik buku referensinya sambil mulutnya asyik berceloteh padaku dan Ten.

"Tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan kalian, terutama kau, John. Hanya kau yang lulus dengan nilai yang baik-baik saja di kelas Mr. Ken dan kau harus membantuku untuk mendapatkan nilai yang wajar di semester ini. Aku memaksa omong-omong."

Pada akhir kalimat khotbahnya aku dapat melihat Hansol melemparkan salah satu senyuman terbaik yang dimilikinya padaku. Aku mengenal Hansol lebih dari siapa pun di dunia ini—orang tua dan kakak-kakak brengseknya tidak masuk dalam hitunganku omong-omong.

Senyuman terbaik ini bukan senyuman lebar dan tulus yang biasa dia pamerkan pada orang-orang beruntung di luar sana. Senyuman Hansol yang ini terlihat lebih berdosa. Seperti senyuman seorang jalang penggoda. Terasa sangat menantang hingga alarm tanda bahaya semu di kepalaku mulai naik satu tingkat ke status siaga.

Ten melepaskan pelukannya pada perutku sambil terkekeh mendekati Hansol yang kembali memasang wajah tanpa dosanya. Ten memeluk gemas laki-laki pirang itu hingga wajah Hansol terkurung diantara pundak dan lengannya.

" _No need to worry_ , John pasti akan membantumu menyelesaikan tugas dari dosen sialan itu. Kalau John menolak, dia akan mendapat hukuman dari _baby_ -nya ini. Benarkan, _daddy_?" Ten berujar sambil terkekeh-kekeh pelan di balik pundak Hansol. Laki-laki pendek itu sepertinya masih betah untuk memeluk tubuh Hansol lebih lama dari ini.

Namun sebenarnya bukan itu yang aku pedulikan saat ini. Wajah menyeringai nakal milik Ji Hansol-lah yang saat ini membuat berdiriku tidak tenang. Selama Ten berbicara, laki-laki sekurus tiang lampu di pinggir jalan itu tanpa henti menatapku dengan wajah nakal andalannya.

"Oh, tentu dia akan dengan senang hati membantuku. Apalagi setelah diberi ancaman seperti itu, bukan begitu, _daddy_?" Seringai Hansol serta sederetan kalimat yang dia ucapkan dengan nada yang berlumuran dosa itu semakin membuat kelenjar adrenalku mengeluarkan si pemicu denyut jantung secara berlebihan. Sebenarnya apa yang laki-laki sialan itu inginkan?

Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati kedua laki-laki manis yang masih betah dengan posisi saling berpelukan itu. Aku mengambil sebuah buku tebal dengan sampul biru dongker sambil menduduki sofa yang menganggur di belakang Hansol dan Ten, membuat sebuah alibi bahwa aku bersedia untuk membantu si sialan ber- _genus_ Ji itu.

Sambil membuka-buka halaman buku penuh teks yang tidak sedikit pun isinya masuk ke dalam otakku itu, aku berujar pada Ten, " _Baby_ , sebaiknya kau mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita selagi aku membantu Hansol disini dengan semua tugasnya."

Ten melepaskan pelukannya pada Hansol seraya mengangguk penuh antusias. Laki-laki pendek itu lantas bangun dan mencuri sebuah kecupan pada bibirku sebelum melesat pergi ke kamar kami untuk mandi.

"Baiklah, Hansol, kalau John melakukan sesuatu yang menyebalkan berteriaklah." Ten terkikik sebentar sebelum benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu kamar yang berdebum.

Hening sejenak tidak lama setelah terdengar suara air yang mengucur dari dalam kamarku dan Ten. Aku masih betah dengan buku yang terbuka pada halaman yang asal dan Hansol kembali sibuk dengan susunan proposal pada layar laptopnya.

"Hari ini adalah _anniversary_ kalian..."

Kalimat yang Hansol lontarkan terdengar ambigu pada membran timpaniku. Entah mengapa neuron-neuronku tidak bisa bekerja seperti biasanya untuk mengidentifikasi apakah Hansol sedang bertanya atau mengeluarkan sebuah pernyataan padaku.

Aku hanya diam. Tidak tahu harus menanggapinya dengan kalimat yang seperti apa. Lalu aku membawa tubuh bongsorku untuk duduk mendekat di samping Hansol yang bersila di atas lantai berkarpet di bawah sana.

Gerakan jemari Hansol yang lincah mengetik di atas keyboard terhenti begitu saja, bersamaan dengan tubuhku yang sudah duduk dengan nyaman di sampingnya. Kemudian Hansol menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menoleh padaku. Mengarahkan iris jernihnya padaku yang terpaku mengagumi gambarannya dari samping.

"Yuta kemarin bercerita padaku kalau hari ini adalah hari jadi kalian yang ketiga." Hansol mendekat padaku hingga bibirnya yang berujar lirih hanya berjarak beberapa senti dengan bibirku. "Pantas saja tadi malam kau tidak menjawab teleponku, kalian pasti sibuk bercinta semalaman, bukan?"

Tubuhku menegang saat jemari-jemari Hansol bergerak untuk menyisir rambutku yang berantakan. Napasnya yang hangat terasa seperti membakar wajah dan tubuhku saat itu juga. Lalu dengan nistanya hatiku merapal doa pada Tuhan untuk menyibukan Ten di dalam kamar mandi sana.

"Jadi ini alasanmu datang sepagi ini ke apartemenku? Kau ingin mengacau di hari _anniversary_ -ku dan Ten dengan alasan meminta bantuanku untuk membantumu mengerjakan tugas?" aku menarik pinggang Hansol untuk semakin merapatkan tubuhnya denganku. "Kau bisa cemburu juga rupanya."

Tanpa memberiku aba-aba terlebih dahulu Hansol menarik tengkukku dan mencium bibirku begitu saja. Kasar dan berantakan. Seolah-olah sedang memberitahuku bagaimana gambaran jelas dari suasana hatinya saat ini.

"Aku tidak cemburu, Young Ho." Hansol melepaskan ciumannya sambil berbisik di depan bibirku. "Aku tidak cemburu."

Sepersekian detik setelah Hansol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibirku kembali dilumat oleh laki-laki manis berbadan tinggi itu. Hansol begitu licik. Tidak memberikan sedikit jeda padaku untuk menelisiki kebohongan yang mungkin saja terbawa dalam kalimat yang tadi laki-laki itu ucapkan. Sedikit pun Hansol tidak mengizinkan aku untuk mengetahui apa yang dia rasakan sebenarnya.

Hansol memutus tautan bibir kami secara tiba-tiba juga. Kemudian laki-laki itu membawa kedua tangannya untuk menangkup kedua pipiku. Hansol lalu menatapku intens. Seolah-olah sedang mencoba untuk membawaku tenggelam di dalam sorot _hazelnut_ -nya yang begitu dalam. Dan manusia ber- _genus_ Ji itu tahu kalau dia berhasil menenggelamkanku dalam pesonanya saat aku balas menatapnya dengan napas yang tertahan.

"John, ayo pergi ke apartemenku dan bercinta disana," Mataku terbelalak ketika Hansol dengan santainya mengajakku untuk bercinta seperti sedang mengajakku untuk memesan semangkuk _jjajangmyeon_ hangat dari restaurant kesukaanku.

"Apa kau selalu _mudah_ seperti ini ketika mengajak orang lain bercinta, Hansol?" Aku menatapnya setengah takjub dan setengah tidak percaya.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi _teman_ yang baik dengan menghapus jejak-jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh si Chittaphon itu pada tubuh salah satu _teman_ kesukaanku," Hansol menggantung pertanyaanku di udara sambil matanya mengerling nakal sesaat sebelum tubuhnya menjauhi diriku.

Lalu dapat aku lihat bawa laki-laki keluaran Busan itu sibuk memasukan buku-buku tebal dan laptop pada ransel merah butut yang sedari tadi tergeletak di lantai. Dengan santainya Hansol menyampirkan ransel itu pada bahu kirinya sambil menatapku dengan senyuman nakalnya.

"Tapi aku tidak memaksa, _lho_. Kalau kau tidak mau juga tak apa, aku tidak rugi."

Lalu aku tersadar bahwa aku sudah cukup lama melamun menatap kosong ke arah pintu apartemenku ketika terdengar suara debuman pintu yang tertutup yang diiringi dengan suara kunci otomatis dari pintu apartemenku. Si keparat Hansol itu sudah pergi. Tanpa membiarkanku untuk menjawab _tawaran emas_ yang dia beri cuma-cuma padaku.

"Mungkin sehabis sarapan aku harus berkunjung ke apartemen si keparat itu." Aku bergumam pelan dengan posisi yang masih betah menatap pintu apartemen yang tertutup rapat-rapat itu.

"Ya, harus."

.

APA INIII Q_Q BUKANNYA LANJUTIN WILDEST DREAM MALAH BUAT FIC BARU /tabok diri sendiri/

Kisah nista ini muncul gara-gara _rap_ -nya si _pro-debuter_ di lagu Baby Don't Like It. Dan _jengjeng_ lahirlah sebuah cerita tentang orang-orang yang yang melakukan _bad thing_ sama pasangannya. Sempet kepikiran kalo aku mau kembangin kisah ini jadi kumpulan _short fiction_ dengan _various_ _pairing_ yang mengusung tema selingkuh ehehe tapi itu pun kalo aku ga mager ;_; kepikiran juga buat _open request pairing,_ tapi takut akunya mager ngerjain dan cuma kasih harkos doang sama yang _request._ Udahan ah ga mau banyak pidato. Sampai jumpa di _fic_ luxerrie yang lainnya, love you~~~ hehe


End file.
